


sick day

by haechangod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not really beta'd, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, i love them as much as they love each other, im catching a cold so here we are, just real soft hours, kinda just a stream of my thoughts, lapslock, nomin are beyond soft for renjun, norenmin best boys, pure fluff, renjun loves nomin the most, they all tease each other but its playful and loving, they arent assholes i promise, well its a little long actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: renjun wakes up feeling under the weather. who better to take care of him than his boyfriends?





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing but love for these boys and i live for renjun getting babied. i wrote this in my catching a cold sleep deprived state so sorry if there are any mistakes!!

renjun wakes up surrounded by his two loving boyfriends, which would be amazing if he didn't feel like dying. as his boyfriends slept on, cuddling impossibly closer to the poor middle spoon, renjun debated on if it was worth it to try to escape from cuddles. it was just too hot, renjun figures that if he doesnt wake them up by escaping then he'll end up waking them up from how much he's sweating. it's gross, and he knows this, but renjun can't decide if it's worse to stay or worse to get caught. unfortunately for renjun, he doesn't get to decide. he ends up coughing and sucessfully wakes up one of his two boyfriends, the one who isn't a heavy sleeper. renjun promptly turns into a human tomato while his boyfriend blinks sleepily up at him.

"injunnie," jeno starts. he would say more but renjun shushes him, which then turns into wheezing. 

yup, this is it, this is the end. renjun caught the bubonic plague. hes going to die and the only one to witness his death will be jeno.

"injun, i have no idea what you're thinking right now, but i dont think you'll die. you probably just caught a cold."

ah jeno, the always logical one. what a good boyfriend. renjun would be lost without him.

"i know you probably dont want to, but lets wake up jaemin, yeah? no, dont shake your head at me, its gonna make you feel worse- see you regret that, don't you? i honestly don't know how you're the oldest sometimes, you're honestly a baby. don't pout at me, you know i'm right."

jeno sighs, this day would be interesting, luckily the three of them don't have any plans so they can spend the whole day pampering their sick boyfriend. he reaches over renjun and gently shakes jaemin to wake him up. jaemin blinks sleepily and jeno presses a kiss to his nose.

"good morning, cutie," jaemin starts, but is soon cut off when he takes in the state of renjun.

"is our baby injunnie sick? oh no, looks like we're gonna have to take care of you the whole day and give you all the love and affection in the world."

jaemin smirks and renjun groans. both jeno and jaemin know hes actually looking foreward to getting babied, even though he acts like he doesn't enjoy it.

"alright, let's get you some medicine," jeno says as he lifts renjun bridle style off of their shared bed.

"is this really necessary?"

"i have no idea what you're talking about injun, you practically said it yourself that you're horribly sick, i wouldn't want you to exert yourself or fall while trying to walk."

renjun huffs and rolls his eyes but both boys can see a shadow of a smile poking through. jeno picks him up amd carries him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter while jaemin gets started on making something for them to eat. jeno absent-mindedly squishes renjun's cheeks while talking to jaemin and renjun can't help but think of how domestic this is. of course it's a little weird, but none of the three are exactly normal. renjun wouldn't have it any other way though, so he lets his boyfriends know.

"i love you both so much."

all three boys wear matching smiles. renjun gets two we love you too's back and a chorus of giggles begins. the kitchen feels light and airy and renjun silently thanks the universe for making him sick.

**Author's Note:**

> im on this dream shit for life, come be my friend on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) or leave me a [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/starlitsungie)


End file.
